Nouveau départ
by Paige0703
Summary: Rome. Finch retrouve Reese qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour de bon. Arrivera-t-il à cacher son soulagement ? A masquer une nouvelle fois ses réels sentiments ? Et surtout ses craintes de le perdre à tout jamais ? Et si Reese voyait enfin quelque chose derrière son masque d'impassibilité ? Se voyage signera-t-il un nouveau départ pour eux ? Ou une fin ?


_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Le dernier chapitre de mon autre fic à peine poster que je poste déjà une autre histoire. Il ne s'agira ce coup-ci que d'un OS, donc pas d'attende pour les autres chapitres du coup ^^**_

 _ **Cette fois encore, mais perso n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête. Au final ça correspond à gros à ce que j'avais imaginé, à deux ou trois détails près ^^ Encore une fois j'espére que ça plaira.**_

 _ **Pas plus de blabla, passons aux choses sérieuses avec la chapitre en lui même !  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture les amis :)**_

 _ **PS : Comme d'hab' n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review en passant ^^ (je me répètes beaucoup je trouve, pas vous ?)  
**_

 _ **Et encore un énorme MERCI à**_ _ **isatis2013 pour m'avoir corriger. ^^ (Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, hein ?)  
**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Nouveau départ.**_

Une fois sa nouvelle identité en main, ainsi qu'une nouvelle destination, Owen Mathews parti, laissant Finch seul. Ce dernier était venu à son tour dans la capitale Italienne, mais lui avait préféré utiliser son jet privé plutôt qu'un vol commercial. Il erra ainsi pendant près d'une heure dans les rues de la ville, avant de finalement s'installer à une table d'un petit café. Il savait pertinemment que Reese se trouvait encore à l'hôtel situé seulement à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la disparition de Reese, à peine remis de ses blessures et de ce sentiment de perte soudaine qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Quel n'avait pas été son soulagement quand il avait finalement débarqué à la banque. À cet instant, il n'avait alors pas imaginé que, quelques heures plus tard, il lui dirait bel et bien ces mots qu'il avait toujours tant redoutés :

 _\- Je ne reste pas,_ se souvint Finch. _Je ne suis revenu que pour vous sauver. Le monde a trop besoin de quelqu'un comme vous. Votre machine m'a fait perdre Carter. Nous l'avons suivi aveuglément, mais je doute qu'elle se soucie de savoir qui compte et qui ne compte pas. Je suis seulement venu vous dire adieu._

 _\- John... Vous ne pouvez pas partir,_ avait-il alors tenté, en vain.

 _\- Je ne peux pas rester._

Il avait alors quitté la bibliothèque, le laissant sombrer dans un désespoir sans fin. Finch tenta de chasser ses sombres pensées le plus loin possible. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, l'informaticien avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre Reese finirait par le quitter. Que ce soit volontairement ou non. Il avait toujours craint de voir ce jour arrivé et il était finalement venu. Encore une fois il avait dû dire adieu à quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux. Il avait perdu tellement de monde déjà, et, pourtant le destin semblait vouloir continuer à s'acharner contre lui.

Il soupira alors. Même si l'ex-agent se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de lui, il avait l'impression que c'était plus qu'un océan qui les séparait. Un serveur vint finalement prendre sa commande. Il ouvrit le journal et, sans vraiment savoir comment, il sut que Reese venait de sortir de l'hôtel. Oui, il pouvait sentir sa présence juste à quelques mètres de lui. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que ce dernier le remarque tout en craignant de devoir faire face à de nouveaux adieux. Reese considérerait-il sa présence comme une gêne ? Viendrait-il le voir ou l'éviterait-il ? Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher peu à peu de lui. Pas de doute possible, Reese venait à sa rencontre.

\- Elle semble gentille, remarqua Finch alors que Reese entrait enfin dans son champ de vison.

\- Vous me poursuivez Harold, remarqua Reese en s'installant en face d'Harold.

\- Je suis venu pour fournir à Owen une nouvelle identité et une destination.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda tout de même John, sceptique.

\- Gracie, dit poliment Finch au serveur. Mr Reese, je comprends votre frustration devant l'opacité de la machine, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons, je pense, de faire ce choix. La machine ne nous donne que des numéros parce que je... je reste convaincu qu'il sera toujours préférable que se soit un humain qui détermine une chose aussi cruciale que le destin de quelqu'un. Nous avons notre libre arbitre, cela implique de grandes responsabilités et aussi parfois de grandes pertes. Elle me manque aussi énormément, conclut-il finalement.

\- Vous rentrez quand ? Demanda alors Reese.

Bien qu'il fût blessé par cette question, Finch ne laissa rien paraître. Il répondit simplement :

\- Bientôt. Avant je voudrais voir une exposition au musée Giorgio De Chirico. Un artiste que Grace appréciait énormément. Si vous voulez vous joindre à moi... demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Je ne suis pas sur d'en avoir le temps, répondit Reese.

\- …

\- Je voulais profiter de mon séjour pour me faire faire un nouveau costume.

Finch n'était pas tout à fait sûr de bien comprendre ce que signifiait cette phrase. Il ajouta tout de même :

\- Oui... Oui, bien sûr. Je vais appeler mon atelier de la Via Palestro. Je vais voir si Gianni peut vous recevoir. C'est le meilleur.

\- Et aussi je me demandais s'il vous restait une place dans votre jet. Je ne suis pas pressé de remonter dans un vol commercial. C'est encore trop tôt.

Plus de doute possible. Finch sourit tout simplement devant cette demande.

\- Je veux me remettre au travail, conclut finalement Reese.

\- Certainement Mr Reese. Je connais le pilote, plaisanta l'informaticien. Je pense que l'on peut retarder le vol.

\- Bien, je vous fais confiance alors.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois. Reese était de retour. Il préféra éviter de se demander pour combien de temps cette fois-ci, ne pas penser que la prochaine fois ce serait peut-être de vrais adieux. Alors que le soulagement se répandait peu à peu dans tout son être, Reese le ramena à la réalité :

\- Vous êtes descendu à l'hôtel ou bien vous avez aussi des propriétés dans le coin ?

\- Quelle question Mr Reese. Évidemment qu'ici aussi j'ai quelques propriétés à mon nom... Enfin sous plusieurs noms pour être exact.

Reese sourit devant cette remarque.

\- Ma villa se trouve à une petite demi-heure d'ici. Vous préférez rester à l'hôtel pendant que je rentre pour prendre rendez-vous, et que je vous envoi l'heure et le lieu ou bien...

\- Je viens avec vous. Enfin, si cela ne vous gêne pas, bien sûr.

\- Aucun souci. Dans ce cas allons-y, conclut Finch avant de se lever.

Ils partirent alors tous les deux. Reese prit évidemment le volant, ce qui ne gêna nullement le propriétaire de la voiture. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, les deux hommes étant tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Une fois arrivé devant la propriété de Finch, Reese ne fut pas plus impressionné que cela, il commençait à connaître les goûts de son partenaire. Une fois à l'intérieur, le propriétaire des lieux se dirigea tout de suite vers son bureau duquel il put enfin appeler son atelier. Gianni accepta évidemment la demande d'Harold et alla même jusqu'à déprogrammer un autre de ses rendez-vous pour le recevoir immédiatement.

\- Gianni vous attend, le prévint alors Finch après avoir rejoint son partenaire. Voici l'adresse.

Il tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné l'adresse. Avec l'adresse se trouvait un plan des alentours.

\- Je vous fais confiance, vous trouverez sans peine.

\- Vous ne venez pas ? Demanda alors Reese.

\- Non, je vous ai parlé de cette exposition à laquelle j'aimerais bien assister.

\- Ah oui. Dans ce cas, je vous y retrouve et l'on pourra aller déjeuner quelque part.

\- Avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent finalement. Reese prenant la direction de l'atelier de la Via Palestro, alors que Finch se rendait au musée...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le soulagement enfin passé, l'incertitude reprenait peu à peu place dans l'esprit de l'informaticien alors qu'il déambulait dans les allées du musée. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la toile intitulée " _Sérénade"._ Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur les toiles, son esprit lui ne pensait qu'à Reese.

 _\- Vous trouvez vraiment que les choses vont mieux ? Vous êtes sûr d'avoir mis un terme à la violence ?_

Il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de Reese à l'encontre d'Owen alors qu'ils étaient dans la soute de l'avion. Comme Owen l'avait deviné, ces reproches ne lui étaient pas destinés. La personne qui était réellement visée, c'était lui. Lui, le créateur de la machine que Reese devait sûrement tenir en partie responsable de la mort tragique de Carter. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir de penser ainsi ? Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la toile, son portable vibra. Reese l'attendait devant le musée pour aller déjeuner comme prévu. Il était déjà plus de midi, quand il se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre son partenaire. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de chasser ses craintes dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Reese se rende compte que quelque chose le tracassait.

Pendant le repas, Reese lui fit part de son impression concernant le tailleur de l'informaticien. Finch écouta ses remarques d'une oreille distraite. Qu'importe les efforts qu'il faisait, son esprit restait inlassablement focalisé sur une pensée, une seule chose : combien de temps Reese allait-il rester cette fois-ci ?

Reese avait bien évidemment remarqué un certain malaise venant de son employeur, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de la visite du musée. Après tout, cela concernait un artiste que Grace aimait. Grace, sûrement la personne à laquelle Finch tenait le plus au monde. Normal qu'il en soit bouleversé. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Il tentait tant bien que mal de le distraire avec des anecdotes sans réelle importance, mais voyait bien que rien ne semblait fonctionner. Il soupira alors, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour aider son ami.

\- Je n'ai pas fini la visite, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? Demanda alors Finch en quittant le restaurant.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée qu'il y retourne. Pour lui, Finch ne faisait que se faire du mal. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était alors de rester près de lui pour le soutenir si jamais ce dernier en avait besoin. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, une nouvelle fois, était de veiller discrètement sur lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. À force de travailler pour lui, avec lui, Reese commençait à mieux le cerner. Qu'importe à quel point l'informaticien était doué pour cacher ses émotions, qu'il le veuille ou non, avec le temps Reese avait fini par en décrypter quelques-unes. L'inquiétude était évidemment l'une des premières émotions qu'il avait pu découvrir chez son coéquipier.

Reese jeta un rapide coup d'œil en coin alors qu'ils faisaient leur entrée dans l'immense musée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'inquiéter à ce point ? En temps normal, il pouvait mettre cela sur le compte de leur mission, mais là il ne s'occupait d'aucun numéro... Et puis il voyait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. De la peur ? Mais de quoi ?

Sentant le regard persistant de Reese sur lui, Finch demanda :

\- Quelque chose qui vous tracasse Mr Reese ?

\- Non... Non, rien. Aucun problème de mon côté.

\- Bien. Que savait-vous sur Giorgio De Chirico ? Demanda Finch devinant pourtant déjà la réponse.

\- Vous êtes sérieux Finch ? Vous pensez vraiment que je pourrai savoir des choses sur lui ? J'avais même déjà oublié son nom depuis ce matin.

\- Je vois. Une leçon d'art ne vous ferait pas de mal, mais je suppose que vous oublierez tout une fois sorti du musée, je me trompe ?

\- Je le pense aussi. Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ces informations pourraient me servir pour une de nos missions. Et même si c'était le cas, vous seriez là pour m'aider, non ?

\- Évidemment, mais il n'y a pas besoin de raisons particulières pour s'instruire Mr Reese. L'art est un domaine tout aussi immense que passionnant. C'est une part importante de toutes les cultures du monde. Un minimum de connaissances dans ce domaine ne peut pas faire de mal.

\- Si vous le dites...

Alors que Finch tentait de lui inculquer quelques connaissances de base sur l'art, Reese ne cessait d'observer minutieusement les moindres mimiques de Finch. Il l'observait déjà depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il était même capable de prévoir à l'avance certaine de ces réactions. Comme le léger froncement de sourcil qu'il avait maintenant.

Après près d'un quart d'heure d'explications Finch se tut finalement alors qu'il arrivait devant une nouvelle toile : " _Le Rêve transformé_ ". Un des nombreux tableaux que Grace aimait.

À la vue de cette toile, Finch se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Le monde autour de lui n'avait une nouvelle fois plus aucune importance. Il alla jusqu'à en oublier la présence de l'ex-agent de la CIA. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où il avait enfin eu le courage d'approcher Grace, de son sourire innocent, de sa voix si douce, de son rire cristallin... Il se souvenait encore avoir pensé un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il devait sûrement être né pour la rencontrer. Même si le destin les avait finalement séparés, elle restait la seule et unique à ses yeux. Pourtant avec le temps, cette évidence, cette certitude s'était peu à peu transformée en une simple possibilité. Depuis qu'il avait commencé son partenariat avec John, beaucoup de ses certitudes c'étaient peu à peu effondrées, tel un château de sable malmené par les vagues.

Les sentiments et les relations humaines n'étaient certes pas son for, mais il n'était pas pour autant stupide. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre la situation et même si cela l'avait plus qu'effrayé au début, il avait rapidement accepté la chose : il aimait John Reese. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner instinctivement vers Reese, comme pour vérifier qu'il était encore bel et bien là.

\- Un problème Finch ? Demanda finalement John devant le regard si triste de Finch.

\- Non, rien. Poursuivons, dit-il en tout en reprenant contenance.

Ils reprirent leur marche, s'arrêtant quelques minutes devant certaine des sculptures présentes. Finch n'avait même plus la force de donner quelques informations à Reese. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il parviendrait à maîtriser sa voix. Il sentait bien que la peur qu'il avait ressenti après avoir perdu Reese, il y a quelques jours, le tétanisait toujours autant, voire même plus. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle séparation. Séparation qui viendrait tôt ou tard.

Les quelques jours qui avaient suivi l'arrestation de Simmons, ceux où Reese était parti sans un mot, avaient été les pires jours de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait pensé souffrir plus que le jour où il avait dû dire adieu à Grace et à sa vie avec elle, mais pourtant cela avait était le cas. Il sentait encore ce sentiment de perte et d'abandon au plus profond de ses entrailles.

\- On devrait rentrer, murmura alors Reese voyant que la souffrance se lisait maintenant clairement sur le visage de Finch.

Ce dernier ne protesta nullement et se laissa conduire en dehors du musée, jusqu'à la voiture. Reese prit évidemment le volant une nouvelle fois, alors que Finch laissait la peur envahir complètement son esprit.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Finch, qui, à peine entré, le conduisit à sa chambre.

\- La salle de bains est juste là, il y a tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Si vous avez faim, je vais vous montrer la cuisine.

\- Vous ne mangez pas avec moi ? Demanda Reese de plus en plus inquiet de l'état de l'informaticien.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, Mr Reese. De plus, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas resté debout aussi longtemps. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de repos.

Rester auprès de Reese était devenu presque aussi douloureux que d'être loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas devenir encore plus dépendant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sans même le savoir, Reese avait entre ses mains le pouvoir de briser complètement Finch, et ce dernier en était pleinement conscient. Alors qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis près d'une demi-heure, Reese vint frapper à sa porte.

\- Oui, demanda Finch une fois celle-ci ouverte.

\- Je peux entrer un instant ? Je ne serai pas long, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il voyait bien l'hésitation de Finch.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Je... Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi vous faites référence, articula Finch tant bien que mal, surpris par la question.

\- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je ne verrais rien ? Je trouve ça assez insultant Finch.

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je peux me débrouiller seul.

Alors qu'il lui montrait poliment la porte pour qu'il sorte, Reese l'ignora tout simplement et poursuivit :

\- C'est à cause de cette visite en Italie ? Du musée et des souvenirs que cela vous a sûrement rappelés ?

Finch déglutit péniblement. Il est vrai que de se souvenir de Grace lui avait fait mal, mais le problème n'était pas là. Ou plutôt il n'était plus là depuis des mois maintenant.

\- Mr Reese, cela suffit. Comme je l'ai dit j'apprécie votre...

\- Après tout ce temps, vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance Harold ? Le coupa Reese sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 _Bien sûr que je vous fais confiance,_ pensa Finch sans pour autant le prononcer à voix haute.

\- Très bien, murmura Reese déçu par l'absence de réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour prêt à quitter la pièce, Finch ajouta sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Vous faites fausse route Mr Reese. Il ne s'agit pas du lieu de séjour ou de Grace... Il s'agit tout simplement de vous et seulement de vous.

Jamais Reese n'avait entendu Finch lui parler ainsi. La douleur se ressentait parfaitement dans chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Il était donc la cause de sa douleur et de son inquiétude... mais comment ? Il avait pourtant toujours pris soin de lui. D'accord il était parti sans prévenir mais Finch n'avait pas semblé lui en tenir rigueur, loin de là, il l'avait même sûrement vu venir alors qu'il était encore inconscient. Alors à quoi Finch pouvait bien faire référence ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre, ajouta Reese.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné Mr Reese, dit-il tout en souriant douloureusement.

\- Puis-je au moins savoir en quoi cela me concerne ? Demanda-t-il tout en n'étant pas sûr que Finch lui réponde.

Finch inspira profondément, et sans même peser le pour et le contre avoua enfin :

\- Combien de temps comptez-vous rester cette fois-ci ? Combien de temps avant de penser que ce que l'on fait est inutile ? Combien de temps avant que vous partiez de nouveau ? Combien de temps avant que vous ne me laissiez de nouveau ?

En même temps qu'il parlait, Finch se rendait bien compte qu'il allait trop loin et qu'il ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière désormais. Quand à Reese, lui n'avait jamais pensé voir un jour Finch ainsi. Seul le désespoir semblait se refléter dans ses yeux, la détresse était désormais peinte sur son visage. Il détourna finalement le regard alors que Reese ne trouvait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire.

\- Je... tenta Reese. Je suis désolé, dit-il alors ne trouvant rien d'autre.

\- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous excuser Mr Reese, répondit Finch reprenant un peu de contenance. Je suis le seul responsable. Après tout c'est moi qui me suis attaché à vous plus que nécessaire, ironisa-t-il.

Reese assembla alors une à une les pièces du puzzle qu'était l'énigme Finch et comprit enfin. Tout du moins il pensa comprendre et ajouta pour vérifier :

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous...

Pour toute réponse, Finch lui sourit. Un sourire sans joie, un sourire emplit de peine, un sourire qui lui fit bien plus de mal que n'importe quelle blessure qu'il avait dû endurer dans son passé. D'une certaine manière, voir ainsi la souffrance de Finch et ne se rendre compte que maintenant qu'il en était la cause, lui faisait encore plus de mal que la perte de Jessica. Jamais il n'avait cru souffrir plus que ce jour là, et pourtant c'était le cas.

Alors que l'informaticien souffrait comme jamais, lui, ne pouvait qu'être soulagé par cet aveu.

\- Je vous pensais plus malin Harold. D'une certaine manière, je suis déçu.

\- Pardon ? Rétorqua Finch quelque peu blessé par cette remarque.

\- Eh bien oui, que vous n'ayez pas remarqué que je tiens tout autant à vous me déçois, répondit-il tout sourire.

\- Hein ?! Fut la seule chose que Finch put articuler comprenant la réelle signification des dernières paroles de Reese. Je dois comprendre que...

Reese ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'emparait déjà de ses lèvres. Le visage de Finch dans ses mains, son corps contre le sien, il put le sentir se détendre allant même jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Reese ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de temps il rêvait de faire cela, mais en tout cas il était sûr d'une chose : ce baiser dépassait de loin toutes ses espérances. Maintenant qu'il le tenait enfin, il ne voulait déjà plus le lâcher. Il l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir. Devant le sourire satisfait de Reese, Finch ne put que détourner le regard alors que ses joues s'empourpraient légèrement sous le coup de l'embarras.

\- On dirait bien que Rome est vraiment la ville de l'amour, dit alors Reese, surprenant Finch par la même occasion. Quoi, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Poursuivit-il devant le regard étonné de l'informaticien.

\- Paris n'est pas mal non plus, ajouta-t-il juste pour dire quelque chose.

Ils se demandaient, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'en réalité leurs sentiments étaient loin d'être à sens unique. Si la machine n'avait pas mis Reese sur ce vol, si Finch ne l'avait pas rejoint en Italie, s'il ne s'était pas installé à ce café et que Reese ne l'y avait pas rejoint... ils n'en seraient pas là. Au final tout n'avait été qu'une succession de coïncidence et de choix sans importance au départ. Pourtant, c'est comme si le destin avait œuvré pour enfin les réunir pour de bon. Que se soit ou non le cas, aucun d'eux n'allait s'en plaindre alors que tout semblait enfin leur sourire.

\- Qu'importe ce qui pourra se passer dans l'avenir, proche ou lointain, je vous promets Harold que je ne partirai plus loin de vous.

\- …

\- Rassuré ?

\- Je ne dis pas cela pour briser l'ambiance, mais vous ne pouvez pas être sûr de cela à 100%. Aucun de nous deux ne sait de quoi l'avenir sera fait et vous ne pouvez donc pas affirmer cela avec autant d'assurance.

\- Très bien, en tout cas je ferai en sorte que rien ne nous sépare, c'est mieux comme ça ?

\- Je suppose, même si là encore on ne peut pas savoir si...

\- Harold ! Le coupa Reese. Pourquoi penser à ça maintenant alors qu'il n'y aucune raison de penser à une éventuelle fin quand tout ne fait que commencer, le réprimanda Reese.

Finch se tut alors, faisant légèrement la moue. Évidemment, il n'avait aucune raison de parler d'une éventuelle séparation, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il imaginait toujours le pire en premier. Il était pessimiste et n'avait pas vraiment confiance en l'avenir, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il le faisait exprès, il était juste ainsi. Mais bon, il n'y avait aucun mal à espérer que Reese dise vrai. Il devait juste croire. Pas en l'avenir, mais en Reese, en ses mots et surtout en ses sentiments à son égard. Ça oui, il pouvait le faire.

\- Je peux vous embrasser ? Demanda soudainement Reese.

\- Vous ne faites vraiment pas les choses dans l'ordre Mr Reese. Demander quelque chose que vous avez déjà fait, cela vous ressemble bien, se moqua gentiment l'informaticien.

\- Je prends donc cela pour un oui, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Finch sourit à cette réponse avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour y accueillir la langue de Reese qui vint alors caresser langoureusement la sienne. Il ne put alors que gémir faiblement, laissant toutes ces nouvelles sensations se déversaient une à une dans tout son être. En arrivant ici, jamais il n'aurait imaginé avouer ce qu'il ressentait à Reese ou encore la confession de ce dernier. Alors le fait d'être embrassé par Reese ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit le matin même et encore moins que Reese ne le pousse délicatement sur le lit. Chose qu'il venait pourtant de faire à l'instant même, avant de se placer au-dessus de lui.

\- Mr Reese, je...

\- Je vous aime Harold, lui chuchota Reese comme pour le rassurer.

D'une certaine manière Finch sembla plus détendu après ces quelques mots. Il ne protesta pas quand Reese commença à déposer de légers baisers ci et là sur son visage. Il ferma tout simplement les yeux pour profiter au maximum de l'instant présent. Reese remonta le long de sa mâchoire avant de venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il avait même profité de ce moment de docilité de Finch pour déboutonner la veste et la chemise de ce dernier.

Il caressa délicatement du bout des doigts la peau désormais découverte de Finch, le sentant frissonner à ce simple contact. Ce dernier se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, bien trop gêné pour laisser un soupir de bien-être s'échapper de nouveau de ses lèvres. Les yeux toujours fermés, Finch ne remarqua pas que Reese ne cessait d'observer ses moindres réactions pour ne pas brusquer les choses. Pour le moment, tout semblait parfait, et de voir que l'informaticien réagissait aussi bien à ses attouchements ne faisait que lui donner davantage d'assurance pour la suite, tout en sachant qu'ils n'iraient certainement pas jusqu'au bout, ce soir en tout cas. Tout en déposant un énième baiser au creux du cou de Finch, il décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Il frôla du bout des doigts l'entrejambe de Finch qui sursauta évidemment, écarquillant les yeux par la même occasion. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire la moindre objection, Reese l'embrassa rapidement, aussi tendrement qu'il le put.

\- Je ne vous ferais rien qui puisse vous blesser, faites-moi juste confiance et laissez-vous aller, lui susurra-t-il alors à l'oreille.

Il l'aimait bien trop pour prendre le risque de le blesser, que se soit sur le plan physique ou psychologique. Finch pinça ses lèvres, signe qu'il réfléchissait à mille à l'heure avant d'attirer Reese dans un nouveau baiser. Lui donnant ainsi son accord... Après l'avoir fait autant souffrir, même s'il n'en avait pas été conscient, il avait enfin l'occasion de se faire pardonner et de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il pourrait en recevoir.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose que Finch remarqua était le souffle de Reese sur sa joue, avant de remarquer que ce dernier le serrait dans ses bras. Au moindre geste trop brusque de sa part, Reese risquait de se réveiller à son tour et il n'était pas vraiment prêt à lui faire face. Pas après les événements de la veille au soir. À la simple pensée de tout ceci, il devint écarlate. Il pouvait encore sentir les mains de Reese parcourir chaque centimètre carré de son corps, sa peau tout contre la sienne, le plaisir s'insinuant toujours un peu plus profondément en lui. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps était comme marqué au fer rouge par tout cet amour qu'il avait alors reçu. Il observa du mieux qu'il pouvait le visage de Reese endormi, levant sans même sans rendre compte sa main droite, avant de la passer délicatement sur la joue de ce dernier. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Reese, signe qu'il était aussi réveillé. Finch s'arrêta alors de respirer, n'osant alors plus faire le moindre geste.

\- Vous pouvez continuer Harold, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire, remarqua Reese sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Vous auriez pu me dire que vous étiez déjà réveillé, se plaignit Finch tentant de cacher son embarras.

Jamais il n'aurait eu un tel geste s'il avait su qu'il était réveillé. Même si Reese ne voyait pas son expression embarrassée, il voyait bien, lui, que Reese s'amusait de la situation.

\- Pouvez-vous me lâcher, j'aimerais bien me lever.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas faire la grasse matinée ? Murmura Reese à son oreille, sentant Finch frissonner dans ses bras.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. Dois-je vous rappeler que Gianni vous attends pour les derniers ajustements sur votre costume ? tenta Finch d'un ton peu convaincant.

\- Je peux y aller plus tard.

\- Je dois aussi m'assurer que tout est fin prêt pour notre retour Mr Reese... Miss Shaw ne va pas pouvoir s'occuper des numéros à notre place indéfiniment. Imaginer les dégâts qu'elle pourrait faire.

Finch avait touché le point sensible. Laisser Shaw agir à sa guise encore plus longtemps serait dangereux. Sachant que Root était Dieu sait où...

\- Compris, mais avant...

Il lâcha enfin l'informaticien avant de l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour Harold.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais hier, vous ne faites jamais les choses dans l'ordre. Bonjour à vous aussi John.

Ils se levèrent finalement pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils se préparèrent chacun dans leur chambre respective avant de prendre un chemin différent. Reese retournant chez le tailleur de Finch, alors que ce dernier partait finir les préparatifs pour leur vol de retour. Deux heures et ils étaient fin prêts à décoller.

\- Rentrons à la maison Harold, dit Reese en prenant place au côté de l'informaticien.

\- Mais avec plaisir, Mr Reese.

Les derniers jours avaient été plus que mouvementés, mais au final, tout se finissait pour le mieux. Ils traverseraient les prochaines épreuves ensemble, qu'importe ce qui les attendait Reese était décidé à ne plus jamais lâcher cette main qu'il avait enfin réussi à atteindre, après tant de blessures et de souffrances, pour l'un comme pour l'autre...


End file.
